This invention relates to a collapsible cage for animals such as dogs, cats, chickens, birds, and the like.
A conventional cage made of metallic net is rather heavy to handle, and a work that takes plenty of time is required for making it. A pet animal kept in such a conventional cage in the house often scatters hairs fell off the body and a bad smell, and the sanitary conditions is not good. Further, the animal in the conventional cage is sometimes disturbed by surroundings and cannot feel peace or calmness of mind.